Leah Odinsdottir (Earth-8311)
History Leah was the firstborn of Odin's children, with her twin sister, Aldrif, following behind 16 minutes later. The union of Odin and Freyja (her mother) was originally part of a peace treaty between the Asgardians of Asgard and the Vanir of Vanaheim, which also dictated the way in which the twin children they sired were raised. While Aldrif was taught the ways of the Asgardians, Leah was taught the ways of Vanaheim, which not only included their customs, but their sorcery. Whereas Asgardian magic revolved around brute force, Vanir magic focused on the manipulation of nature. However, the treaty between Vanaheim and Asgard was only the first union among the Ten Realms of Yggdrasil, and so despite Freyja's attempts to teach Leah about peace, her exposure to war among the other realms led to her seeing war as being part of life. Leah of the Valkyries Leah's thirst for war led to her undertaking the Valkyrie training programme, and then on to becoming a full-fledged Valkyrie. She fought with her fellow Valkyries, and on a number of occasions alongside her father and sister. She was one of the fiercest in the Valkyrie ranks, and proved herself to be a valuable asset in Asgard's quest to unite the ten realms. However, to Leah, war to force the realms to agree to peace was not what was needed, war needed to be used to conquer the realms so that peace could be enforced by Asgard. During a skirmish in Svartalfheim, while Odin and the Asgardian army fought against the Dark Elf army. Leah and the Valkyries used their Dragonfangs to cut through the mystical barrier protecting the castle of Malekith, king of the Dark Elves, so that when the Asgardian army reached the castle they would have access. However, Malekith, being a powerful sorcerer, sensed the barrier being cut open, and confronted the Valkyries. Leah challenged Malekith, and the two had a vicious fight in which they both used the full extent of their sorcery abilities. Once they'd both reached a point of exhaustion, they began taunting each other, which led to a conversation about peace and war. Malekith told Leah that her concept of conquering to enforce peace was misguided, as Svartalfheim had achieved peace already, it was only the interference of Asgard that broke the peace and led to chaos breaking out. Leah, realising that she had no reason to believe this to be untrue, decided to listen to what he had to say. Convinced that there was at least some truth to what he had said, the Valkyries left, and Malekith repaired the barrier that protected him. Although the Valkyries were pledged to serve Odin, their loyalty was to Leah, and so they convinced the All-Father that Malekith had been too strong for them to complete their mission. Over the following weeks, Leah used her magic to disguise herself as members of various races, and travelled the nine realms beyond Asgard to learn more about why they were in such chaos. While it was undeniable that races like the Frost Giants and Fire Demons were naturally chaotic, they had not intended on going to war with other realms until Asgard had attempted to conquer them, and even though Odin had realised the error of Asgard's ways and sought peace, their continued intervention only made things worse. After coming to the conclusion that if Asgard caused chaos even when it intended to bring peace then it couldn't be trusted to unite the realms, Leah once again snuck out of Asgard and travelled to Svartalfheim, where she spoke to Malekith. The two decided that there needed to be one last great war, that would unite the realms against a common enemy: Asgard. The War of the Ten Realms The War of Sisters Powers & Abilities Super Strength: Hela not only possesses the natural strength of an Asgardian, but due to her increased power as Queen of Hel has become even stronger. Super Speed: The power she gained when taking the throne of Hel made her much faster than she previously was. Healing Factor: Hela is able to heal at incredible speed, with injuries such as broken bones taking only a few hours to heal. Sorcery: Originally taught by her mother, Freyja, Hela honed her magical abilities after her banishment to Niflheim. Weapons Expert: She has about 3000 years of experience in handling weapons, and few can compare to her. She prefers to use sorcery because it's "more fun", but sometimes picks up her sword for combat. Expert Combatant: She is also able to hold up her own in a weapon-less physical fight, but just like with weapons prefers to use her magic. Her expert combat skills are in large part due to her Valkyrie training. Astral Projection: While banished to Niflheim and unable to leave, Hela learned how to travel in an astral form, allowing her to explore the cosmos beyond her realm, except for Asgard, which is protected by the Odinforce, and blocks any astral projections from outside the realm. Paraphernalia All-Black the Necrosword: A mysterious weapon that Hela discovered in the darkest depths of Hel. It allows her to 'cut through souls', but only if they've left their physical body. She uses it to torture souls in Hel, and because it is indestructible, she uses it in regular battle like she would any other sword. Dragonfang Sword ''(Formerly)'': Like all Valkyries, Hela was given a Dragonfang, which is nearly indestructible and able to cut through mystical barriers. When she was banished from the Valkyries, her Dragonfang was taken away from her. Trivia * Although her birth name is Leah, she chose the name 'Hela' when she came to rule Hel, as it was both an anagram of her birth name and included the name 'Hel'. Category:Created by PhotonCommander10 Category:Earth-8311 Category:Villains Category:Females Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed Category:Healing Factor Category:Sorcery Category:Weapons Experts Category:Expert Combatant Category:Astral Projection